Like Father Like Son,Prove It Wrong
by RozaDimka15
Summary: Shortly after last sacrifice Rose and Dimitri are sent on a strigoi hunting mission Dimitri requests to go to Russia with Rose for their assignment so he can visit his family but what will happen when his father returns?
1. Chapter 1

Set After Last Sacrifice this is my first fanfiction hope you enjoy!:)

"Roza..."

I heard my name being called and I automatically swung my fist towards the sound and heard the grunt of pain.

I sat up quickly "oh shit! Dimitri...I'm so sorry!" "I'm fine Roza...Now come on get dressed we have to go".

I was so happy when i found out Dimitri and me were partners for our strigoi hunt, we worked best together. Last month there were a lot of strigoi attacks on moroi families so now guardians not needed would be hunting strigoi for a few months Dimitri had requested Russia for us so we could go to Baia and visit his family.

Now we are boarding the plane to Baia I couldn't wait to see Olena, Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria. Oh crap! Viktoria! I almost forgot will she hate me, I mean Rolan was a jerk but maybe it was love for her... who am i to say who she can love and cant I hope she will forgive me

"Rose" I heard Dimitri say, I zone out way to much I turned toward him "were here" I was bouncing in my seat with excitement and I could see Dimitri smirking at me from the corner of my eye I looked out the window to see the most beautiful place on earth and heard Dimitri's comment something like ..."Thought you said it was an arctic wasteland" i just stuck my tongue out at him like a 6 year old.

When we got off the plane Olena was waiting for us, she was crying as she pulled Dimitri into an embrace she spoke to him in Russian "Dimka! о мой бог чудо! я тосковал без Вас, так много im, таким образом счастливое ваш живо!"

He replied "я тосковал без Вас также мама" She then switched to English for me "Rose! Im so happy you are ok thank you so much for saving my Dimka!"

"The pleasure was all mine Olena, but it was mostly my best friend Lissa" "she could not have done it without you" with that i smiled warmly "thankyou" I replied.

"Let's go home" she smiled at us "I know the girls, Paul and Yeva cannot wait to see you!"

We all climbed into a taxi and drove off towards the Belikov home.

I know it's very short im just getting started! Expect to see longer chapters in the future:)

xRachx


	2. Chapter 2

I know how short the last chapter was I wouldn't even call it a chapter! I just wanted to start updating :) so here it is...

When we arrived at the Belikov home Karolina and Sonya were waiting for us, it was the airport again more tears and the same Russian I didn't understand...

Then I was grabbed, no tackled to the ground by the sisters and Paul he was so cute...Little Dimitri

The thought made me smile. Sometime wile I was being tackled Yeva and Viktoria had had their reunion with Dimitri, I've never seen him so happy. Yeva approached my with the same face she always wore, the one that said for an old lady I can kick your ass, and then she stopped in front of me she smiled, cupped my cheek and then walked off.

When I turned around to face Viktoria she was staring at me, no GLARING then she stormed up to me, slapped me and stormed off.

Everyone was shocked after what just happened, Olena called after her daughter disapprovingly, Dimitri and the others came up to see if I was ok, I just shrugged them off "I'm fine" I said.

We all went into the house to have lunch, Viktoria didn't come out off her room for lunch so we ate like nothing had happened. When lunch was over I went to grab my suitcase and stormed up the stairs. Olena had told me I would be sharing a room with Dimitri 2 doors to the right, so i walked in sat on the Double bed for a good 30 minutes before someone entered the room.

"Roza?"I knew that voice anywhere "Rose, why is Vika mad at you?" he asked curiously and suspiciously. "Dimitri I don't think it is my place to tell you" I said quietly "please Rose she is my sister" he said "don't worry about it Dimitri" and with that he left the room.

5 minutes later Viktoria rushed into the room "oh my god Rose!" she squealed walking up to me and hugging me tightly "I'm so sorry I slapped you!" "Please forgive me!"

"What the hell Vika!" I said

"I was just so angry at the time Rose, Please forgive me I'm not angry now Rose everything is good now"

"What do you mean Vika?"I said

"Rolan forgave me he is talking to me again Rose! I can't believe it!, were meeting up tonight at that club we went to"

"VIKTORIA NO!" I almost yelled "he is the one who got your sister pregnant! "He doesn't care Vika!"

"How dare you Rose!" I thought you understood! He loves me and I love him!"

She stood up "If you tell Dimka any of this I will never forgive you!"

"please Vika" I sighed"don't go to him"

She looked at me upset but the smiled "Ok Rose"

I stared at her shocked but then grinned and she did to, we hugged for ages and the rushed downstairs Olena saw us smiling and just mumbled "kids..."

Dimitri was also happy that we were getting along he smiled at me and the way his face lit up couldn't stop me from grinning back, i gave him a hug and he bent down to kiss me "Im glad you two are all good now he said into my ear "i smiled and kissed him back and regrettably pulled away. "Dinner time"

After dinner I walked up to Viktoria's room to thank her i knocked on the door.

"Vika, its Rose" I said, no reply "Vika" I walked into her room, the window was open and she was gone.

...

"Vika!" I cried "Viktoria!"

"NO! NO! NO! "I rushed towards the window and climbed down the small ledge I had to find her. I had to.

I raced down the dark street and found the club, it was the same as I remembered and there seemed to be a party going on.

The party was mixed with moroi and dhampirs dancing and having fun but I knew were Vika would be.

As I headed towards the rooms at the back of the club I heard her shrieks...

"Rolan! No! Stop NO!"Vika cried. I busted into the room and almost sunk to the floor Vika had bruising on her face, and...NO! a bite mark on her neck i saw the slick, dark blood on rolans mouth, and that did it.

I leapt forward and jerked him up by his hair and punched him straight in the face he yelled in pain "you stupid dhampir whore!" he yelled i glared at him so fiercely he backed off, when I turned my attention toward Vika, I could see what he had done to her and i could feel the darkness in me, I had to get her out of here now.

I grabbed her up and pulled her gently out the door with me we were rushing home and she was whimpering "Rose I'm so sorry" she cried into my chest "I should have listened to you!" she sobbed harder I hugged her tightly"it's ok Vika your safe now" all i could think about was coming back to Rolan and hurting him. Bad.

We reached the Belikov home, and climbed in the window as Vika asked i could hear the humiliation in her voice and didn't want her family to see her, especially Dimitri.

I laid her on her bed and started to say"we have to tell..." "NO! Rose you can't!" with that I was silent. I heard footsteps towards the door and Vika sent me a panicked look so i rushed to grab a blanket to cover her, but it was too late.

Dimitri busted through the door with a shocked expression "Vika!" he cried" "what happened?"

"Well um...I don't..." i stammered he turned to look at Vika again he took in her state and asked dangerously "what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Dimka please leave it" she pleaded.

"No Vika, what happened?"

She looked up at me pleadingly I nodded at her in encouragement.

She sat up in pain and he looked her over again and so did I. She was covered in bruises, her dress was torn as she turned to face us her neck was visible

Dimitri gasped and then began to clench his fists "explain" he almost growled

"Well... she stammered... he... uh...

Well hope you like it, I will try to update a.s.a.p please review :) I would love suggestions also review if you want to be in my story give me a name, age, species, appearance and stuff like that I will need two new dhampirs next chapter!

And also...who wants to be Roses long lost younger sister? Please review:)

xrachx


	3. Quick Note:

Quick note:) sorry not a chapter!

I have chosen Roses younger sister and the sisters best friend from two girls who have the name or middle name Alexandra so here is the info...

(Roses sister)

Name: Alexandra Kira Hathaway

Age: 16(three years younger than rose)

Species: Dhampir

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Long dark Auburn with curls

Skin: slight tanned

Height: 5'8

Build: Skinny with curves

(Best friend)

Name: Lexie Magda Ashford (masons cousin)

Age: 16

Species: Dhampir

Eyes: Blue, Freckles

Hair: Short straight brown

Skin: fair

Height: 5'6

Build: curvy

BIG Thank you to Alexandra, Magda, Kira and Lexie :) thank you for all the reviews! Will let you guys know if I need any more characters:D

xrachx


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long :) some internet trouble, I'm hopeless:D any way please read and review!**

**Oh and I think I'm supposed to do this disclaimer thing so her it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy, or any of its amazing characters, only my own ideas and characters:) it all belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead:D**

"He did WHAT!" Dimitri and I asked, shocked

"He tried to use me" Vika replied

"I. Will. Kill. Him." Dimitri said dangerously didn't like that tone, so I grabbed his hand

"No Dimitri WE will get him" I said

"Dimitri can you please go get Olena" he nodded and left the room.

"Vika" she looked up "Vika did anything happen" "No" she replied, almost too quick

She than continued "we were talking about things, and then he kissed me and wouldn't stop, than he bit me" I hugged her tightly and promised her everything would be ok.

Olena walked in "Vika!" she cried and started speaking in a rapid string of Russian that I had no hope of understanding, so I grabbed Dimitri's arm and headed towards the club.

I was fuming by the time we got there, I headed straight towards the room I left Rolan in, fists clenched tightly with Dimitri right behind me.

As we approached we could hear a girl yelling "do you think you can just use dhampir girls!" she yelled "do you think were toys!" there were sounds of punching as me and Dimitri busted through the door and took in our surroundings.

There was a fucking teenage Dhampir beating the crap out of a bloody Rolan, and another teenage Dhampir in the corner of the room, with a bite mark cowering like a 3 year old.

Dimitri rushed over to the girl in the corner and tried to help her up, and I rushed over to the maybe 16/17 year old who was beating the crap out of Rolan. I jerked her away from him, even though I hated to do it; the asshole deserved everything he got. Then she swung around and punched me!

"What the hell" I screeched; as soon as her attention was on me Rolan took off.

I glared at the girl in front of me she had brown eyes long dark brown curls, and slightly tanned skin

"Who are you" I growled she glared back "I'm Alex Hathaway, who the hell are you?"

...

I stared at her with wide eyes "excuse me" I said, she just looked at me like I was a retard "I'm Alex Hathaway, who the hell are you"

"No you're not" I said

"Excuse me; I think I know my own name"

"Well I'm Rose Hathaway and I have no family" I growled "so stop lying"

"Are you retarded or something?" she asked "because I know my own FUCKING name!"

"Who are your parents?" i asked suspiciously "Sarah and William Ashford" she replied.

"Then why are you a Hathaway?" I asked she looked at me like I was a freak, I would have done the same thing. "Because I was adopted, what's it to you?"

"Dimitri!" I called, he rushed over to me with the Dhampir girl, and she was around 16 to with blue eyes, short straight brown hair, freckles and fair skin. The girl in front of me, Alex rushed over to make sure she was ok, satisfied at Dimitri's patch job she spoke to us "were leaving"

Dimitri nodded but I replied "no you're not, because we need to talk"

"Roza just let them go" he said warmly "I can't" I replied, he gave me the why not look so I continued "Because her name is Alex Hathaway".

Dimitri was shocked, but had his guardian mask on.

Alex and the other girl followed us back to the Belikov home, we all sat down on the sofa and I spoke to Alex "please tell me about your family" I asked politely, she nodded and began to explain.

She pointed to the girl next to her "this is Lexie Ashford, and she is my adopted sister/best friend"

"I was adopted by her parents the day I was born" she said, i then asked her "what happened at the club" she told us her story "I saw that asshole Rolan with a girl around my age earlier, the one I saw you save" "So I went in on him 20 minutes later and he had bitten Lexie" "It made me so angry, he had to pay" "I understand" I said

After a few minutes of silence I asked "and your really who you say you are" I asked, I saw a temper spark in her eyes "YES! .." "do you need me to write it down" she asked sarcastically, god maybe she really was a Hathaway. "Do you know your birth parents names?" I asked "yes, Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur" she said. I froze, my skin paled and i couldn't think straight I had a younger sister, with an attitude as bad as !.

**Well hope you liked it:) feel free to give me ideas, please review**

**xrachx**


	5. AN

IMPORTANT A/N

Ok,i know i havent updated in a while,but i promise i will very soon!,possibly this week:),i just got my computer back after it crashed and have to re-write alot,so i will update soon:)

RozaDimka:)


End file.
